Used to be Mute
by J.JAppleBottem
Summary: (Name) became mute a year ago. She leaves school and finally comes back only to find out there are new students. Her three friends introduce her to Arthur, (england). (Name) may be in love with the British man. Could this change her and her future? (Englandxreader)
1. Introduction

**Used to Be Mute**

England X Reader

Introduction

~(F/N) P.O.V.~

People considered me a loud person. They all thought it was a bad characteristic to have, but they didn't realize all the advantages that come with that voice. I loved being loud it just described me so well. All the important things that lie hidden behind it all. The secrets and truths that I could share.

You had hit me or yelled at me because I wanted to be loud and free to speak or laugh. You hated me because thats who I was. No matter how hard I tried to explain you never listen; only picking up bits and pieces never the full story. You still looked at me as a broken instrument that needed to be thrown away, or a disk that was too scratched up to play any more. Like someone who should never be heard from and I hated that.

You only listened when I sounded of that similar to a mouse, but what if it was an emergence. You couldn't hear that quiet squeak, yet that was how you would prefer it to be. You'd rather die than be safe. You'd rather I be quiet and hidden, when who I really was, was loud and energetic. You just never seemed to understand that. Why couldn't you just understand?

Thing was when I went to bed crying, broken hearted feeling lost and hated because you hated that characteristic about me. Because you hated 'me'; I wished to myself so much that I were quiet. I wished that I could make everyone happy. It all turns around when I wake up.

I'd become mute.

Never will you hear my voice that once was so happy and heartful. Never will you hear that sound that you just realized the beauty to. The melody that I used to play loudly only to be turned off never to be heard of again. Thats when you regret everything you said or ever did. You miss the loud joy that I once had. You miss it all so much. Yet thats just what happens. You were abusive and this is how things turn out.

You wish that broken instrument would be fixed; to turn back on. To fix the scratched CD. You wish...


	2. Friends

Used to be Mute

England X Reader

Part 1

I shake my head hating myself more and more. You all make it sound as if it were my fault I broke in the first place. You still think its a joke when in all reality its true I'm really the dead flower, that shall never bloom or grow; just sit and lose one petal after another.

I shiver, sitting in my lonely room. Thinking over the past. I don't even remember my own voice I usually replace it with a voice I've already heard. My memories aren't even mine, in a way. I frown, I should have never made that wish. It just hurt so much, but at the same time it was a good thing, right? I mean thats what everyone wanted.

Everyone was happy about my wear abouts. They were all sad that my voice was gone, but they were just happy they still had me around. My family claimed it a blessing that it was 'just' my voice while my friends would say my family were over drumatic. Then say they missed my voice so much. I always smiled happily.

My friends, only three of them were really my friends. I found that out when I came to school mute while everyone laughed and teased me about it they were silent with me. As if they had become mute with me. They stood by my side the whole time never once would we separate.

My friends were (1st friend) (2nd friend) (3rd friend). They were the best. Always there for me. Our loud fun conversations are still loud and fun. They never threw me out always asking for my opinion even when they couldn't hear me. It was nice to have them by my side.

I lay my head on my desk. I move my mouth trying to say 'I miss them.'. It only came out as silence. I couldn't even sigh with irritation, but hey you get used to it. Me not knowing sign language I was pulled out of school and now took special classes. It was like learning english all over again excepted more complicated. With all the hand symbols, but I guess it was worth it if I could talk to my friends.

After a few months I was able to communicate again. With such eise.

As for them, they were taking as much of their free time to learn sign language just so they could understand what I was saying. So far the only things they knew were the basics... the letters. Which in all isn't that bad. I am just happy that they can understand me when I say something. I would have to spell things out just so they could understand me. It worked though.

There was a knock on my door so I picked up a bell from my desk and rang it. Symbolising 'you may come in.'. The door slowly opened and there stood my three friends now. I smile at them.

"(f/n), Hey!" (1st/friend) smiles in return waving her hand. I wave back. "We brought your homework. So shove your face in it and get to work." (3rd/friend) says piling up the books. This was my way of doing school. They brought all the work, I did it, they turned it in for me. Simple enough.

'Thanks' I use my hands carefully so they understand. "No problem. If you need any help we're here." (1st/friend) gives me a thumbs up. I nod looking carefully at the assignments. It was simple; a test, 70 math problems, some science notes, and a S.S. paper. Nothing to hard.

I freeze in my spot remembering something really important. I slam my hands on the desk as I stand up. Running over to one of my night stands. I throw a drawer open and pull out a envelope. Smiling down at it I hand it to my friends.

(2nd/friend) takes the envelope. Looking at it carefully before opening it. Pulling a folded paper out, quickly unfolding it. Their eyes scan over it, reading every word. (3rd/friend) was the first to react to the news.

"You're coming back to school. Thats amazing." She smiles at you. She wasn't much of a smiler, but when She smiled it was a good thing. "Thats awesome!" (1st/friend) yells out as (2nd/friend) laughs. I smile back at them. I was going to go back to school with them and it was all there on paper that I could. We were all so happy. (1st/friend) ends up glomping me out of her joy.

My mouth opens as if I were laughing and truthfully I was on the inside. They were the closest people I had. Even my family had its distances from me. It didn't bug me because in the end I would always smile.

"Well now that we have all this energy why not use it to get our homework done." (3rd/friend) pulls out his/her math textbook, along with a pencil. "What why would we do that! I think we should tell (f/n) about the new kids" (1st/friend) stomps her foot on the ground.

I blink. 'New Students?' I do sign language and luckily (2nd/friend) sees me spelling it out. She shrugs. "Yeah some are foreign exchanged. Lets see, two are from Germany, two are from england, three are from like russia or something, two are italian, theres a french, spanish, then there's like five guys from the nordic countries, aaand an american." (1st/friend) and (3rd/friend) look at her with surprised faces. Well more (1st/friend), but its all the same.

I nod. Not what I wanted. I just wanted to go back to school, the school I was at before I left. Nope god had to go and change everything. I frown at the thought of all those people ignoring me. It was bad enough as it was, but I guess everything has its reasons, right?

"Oh I'm already friends with Alfred! He's so cool." (1st/friend) says folding her arms while nodding her head. "Done." (3rd/friend) shuts her math book. Damn was she fast at math. No correction she was just plain fast at everything, she was a human computer. 'Of course you are.' I lip speak forgetting I'm mute.

The room went quiet as soon as I tried to speak. I let look at the ground with disappointment. I hated it when I did that it only reminded me of everything that went wrong.

"Hey (f/n) don't feel bad. We really don't care." (2nd/friend) was the first to speak up; breaking the silence. I roll my eyes knowing full well that it was only to make me feel better. In all it only hurt more when they tried to comfort me. I let out a silent sigh as I remind myself its not their fault.

"So that letter? You're coming back tomorrow?" (1st/friend) asks trying to get rid of the awkwardness that had built up in the air. I nod my head slowly up and down. She claps happily. "Well thats great we really missed you at school." (1st/friend) walks over to me patting my back.

"Yup. It just wasn't the same." (2nd/friend) walks over to my other side putting her hand on my shoulder. We all look at (3rd/friend), only to break out laughing. "What? I'm reading." She had been reading this whole time, guess she got bored again. She still hasn't changed.

We spent the rest of our time talking, laughing, and doing our work.


	3. First Day

Used to be Mute

England X Reader

Part 2

~~~The next morning~~~

I woke up at five in the morning. I was really excited about going back to school with everyone, again. It had been a whole year since I had been to school. I decided to get dressed so I could eat at home considering that (1st/friend) would always complain about the food there so I was going to eat as little as possible.

Going through my closet, I throw clothes all over my room. Finally deciding on (Favorite outfit). Which I have to say looked pretty good on me right now. Looking in a mirror I smile and nod.

Taking my time going to the bathroom to do my hair, teeth, and ect.

I run down the stairs taking no time to look at where I'm going. Making a sharp right turn into the kitchen; I come crashing into a wall. Falling to the floor saying a silent 'ow'. Well, fail number one for the day. I wonder how many more I'm going to have.

It's common for me to fail, kinda a hobby of mine. I mean I never intend for it to happen it just does.

My stomach lets out a loud growl. I want breakfast; no I **_need_** breakfast. I'm not eating the schools food! I throw a fist in the air, with my other hand on my waist. I let out a laugh. Not really, but in my mind I was laughing like a maniac that just got free from a loony house.

~~Time Skip because I don't think you care about breakfast and the walk to school~~

I walk into the school building; glancing at all the people. I am hoping one of my friends would be here, but I could see any of them. No matter how hard I tried looking around all the people. Well, more than there used to be. I didn't like it either.

I start to walk to the office so I can get my class schedule, locker, bla bla bla. You get it. I stop at the door that has the word office written in the door. Grasping the handle and quietly opening; closing it in the process. I walk over to a counter were a lady, I'd never seen before, is chewing gum while filling some papers out. I knock on the table getting her to look up.

"May I help you?" She doesn't sound too happy that I am bothering her. I smile none the less and hand her a piece of paper. She snatches it for my hand glaring at it.

"Whats this for? You riding a different bus or somethin' ?" She throws it on her desk. I shake my head 'no', but she doesn't seem to care. As she turns back around to her desk to do whatever she had been doing before I had walked in.

I exhale in an attempt to sigh. I look at a wooden block that had her name on it. She was Miss. Julietdottir. Weird last name. I knock on the desk again only getting a sigh of frustration from the woman.

"What do you need?" I point to the note, but she just rolls her eyes.

"Kid, if you have something to say, say i-" She was cut off by a male voice that sounds oh so familiar. I smile as I turn to face my old principal; .

"Well, Well Miss.(L/N). It sure is good to see you back at school. Have you gotten everything settled?" He asks with a kind smile. I say no in sign language, then begin to explain how Miss. Julietdottir over here didn't read the note; she just blew it off. Mr. Fox nods a small frown forming on his face.

"Well I happen to have all you things in my office. Just wait here and I'll hand everything you need to you." He walks out of the room to his office.

"What's all that about?" I look at Miss. Julietdottir who was glaring at me. I give her a questioning look and she answers.

"Oh you can't fool me. You're just another kid with family problems, so you go around crying and not talking when in all reality you just want the attention. Why don't, I don't know, gets some friends then maybe you would be so down. I hate kids like you." Miss. Julietdottir growls, crossing her arms over her chest. She was acting like she knew you more than you knew yourself.

I stare, shock and sadness written all over my face. Why would she think something like that? I really was mute. I didn't have any family problems. And last but not least I sure a hell had friends! I frown at her. She was wrong. All wrong. I couldn't tell her that though because I'M MUTE!

Everything fell silent except for the clocks or phone calls that can be heard from the other rooms. I shiver anger and hate filling me to the brim. This girl just has to be knew it pisses me off. She completely rude too! I look towards 's office wishing he would just walk out of that door right now; to save me from this lady.

Thankly my wish came true. He walks out whistling happily holding a stack of papers in his hands. I smile at him.

"Took me a minute to find them, but I did. So heres you're classes." says while handing me a sheet of paper. I nod, taking it from him and placing them in my bag. He hands me some other papers explaining some things, then he gives me a planner. I thank him for getting my things and head out.

I wandered out into the halls, quickly heading towards the cafeteria. Thats were we were suppose to go before the first bell rang. I walk in to the slightly small table filled room. I glance around for someone I know and I spot (1st friend) talking to some guys. I smile lightly.


	4. Meeting Arthur

Used to be Mute

England X Reader

Part 3

Quickly making my way to the table she sat at. (1st friend) was laughing at what ever nonsense this man next to her was taking about. The guy next to her had messy blonde hair with some gravity defying piece that stuck straight out. He had glasses covering his blue eyes and he was shoving burgers down his throat. The guy next to him looked unamused with the conversation. This guy sat with a hand holding his head up as his emerald green eyes stare blankly at whatever. His eyebrows were huge and his hair was a dirty blonde mess.

I tap my friend on her shoulder, grabbing her attention. She lets an annoyed sigh out, before looking at me. Her annoyed face becomes that of joy. Which is a good thing because when she's annoyed she's annoyed. (1st friend) stands up, almost tripping over some bags, to give me a hug. I hug her back in return.

"(f/n), I'm so glad you're here! So you ate already, right?" She asks me as she sits back down, patting the empty seat next to her. I take her offer and sit down. I give a small nod as a response. The guy with the glasses glances at me before going to talk to (1st friend). She talks to him, doing some hand motions to emphasize what shes saying.

I cross my arms on the table and lay my head down ontop of them. As I waited. For what? I don't care, anything really. No one else I knew was here, and talking to anyone besides my three friends would be pointless. They would make fun of me, think I am rude, and so on. To tell the truth I really didn't won't any drama or attention. I would be best if I kept a low profile.

"So she's mute? That sucks dude. Hey Artie!" The loud guy yells at (1st friend) loud enough I could hear him. He must usually be this loud because the man with the eyebrows growls, glaring at the man.

"I told you not to call me that you, git!" He is british, and if anyone couldn't tell by his accent then they need some help. I am now interested in what's going so I look up at them. The one with green eyes goes to say something else, but the loud mouth shrugs before pointing at me. He speaks again.

"Dude, I was just going to tell you about (f/n). She's (1st/friend) best friend and she's also mute. So (f/n) can't talk, but (1st friend) told me that (f/n) likes a lot of the same things you do." The glasses guy spoke calmly before going back to his original attitude. Stupid loud mouth. I already don't like him, he gives me such a headache. I let a silent sigh pass my lips as I lay my head back down.

The british guy looks right at me, standing up, and moving so he sat in front of me. He glances at me before zoning out. I look up at him without lifting my head. He must be think about what to do or say. I sit up so I don't look stupid or lazy, those are never a good first impression. Not that it matters, but it's best to be polite.

I can still hear (1st/friend) talking to that one man next to me. I look away at anything to catch my interest. Sadly nothing of interest, so I look back at the man in front of me. He looks like a nice guy maybe he's not like the others. We may end up good friends, well that is if he's not like his friend 'loud-mouth' over there. Someone clearing their throat catches my attention. I glance to the source to see the british man is about to say something.

"I'm Arthur." Arthur smiles at me, it isn't a smile I'm familiar with. It's like one of those smiles that says that you're neither friend nor foe. I nod my head and lift one of my heads to spell out my name. I do it slowly so he can keep, he gives an annoyed sigh before speaking once again.

"I don't mean to interrupt you, (f/n), but I know sign language. You don't have to spell it out to me." Arthur tells me while looking at something else. I blush of embarrassment, but nod in understanding. I glance down at my lap, where my hands were pulling at my shirt. Man this guy was straight forward compared to a lot of people. I mean lots of people would just sit and nod, but him? Theres got to be a reason for it though, plus I just meet him I only know his name.

I just sit there in silence like I always do, except Arthur has joined me. I got to lay my head down once more, but five people catch my attention. Two of which I'm familiar with; the other three I could careless about.

"(f/n), It's good to see you." (2nd/friend) greets me with a smile. (3rd/friend) nods her head as a hello, before they both sit down across from me. They completely ignored Arthur's presents and that I was having a conversation... Well going to have a conversation. Arthur didn't look like he cared much though. So I shrug it off and look at them.

"You ready for what's ahead?" (3rd/friend) asks while pulling out a book. I look down at my lap thinking of a way to speak what's on my mind. It is hard to put what I'm feeling into words, I have this sinking feeling. Not a bad feeling though it feels pleasant. I start to go off into my thoughts when I hear (3rd/friend).

"So?" I look back up with a small nervous smile. She nods knowing me, it was a long explanation that we didn't have time for. It would take me to long anyways, so it's best not to bother with it. I don't really mind much either because even before I became mute she didn't like my over explanations. So it's completely normal.

"I see. Well I hope you feel more confident as the day goes. You'll need it." Is all she said before shoving her face in a book. I nod in agreement, what else am I suppose to do. It's not like I could argue with her. Even if I tried it would be a fail in the end and I kinda agree with her anyways. So I try to think of something coming. Soon enough more and more people, that I've never met, flood the table. Eventually the bell rings and the day begins.


	5. History Partner

~~Time skip because I can't think of anything~~

I'm sitting in my seat writing down my notes about world history; which just so happens to be my last class of the day. Lucky me. The teacher writes somethings about China and then points to the world map to show where its location is. My pencil doesn't stop moving for a second as I write every word of importance. I am writing so much my pencil could burst into flames.

The teacher stops, after finishing the lesson, to speek with us. Mr. Folkert Beilschmidt clears his thoat so the students, that aren't paying attention, actually pay attention. Walking over to his desk he sits down and begins talking.

"Alright class. As jou know I've been planning a large project for jou all. Jou vill each get a partner," He pauses as some students start paring up. He frowns. "Let me rephrase zhat. I vill be partnering each of jou up, but jou vill pick jour country und jou vill tell me before jou leave mien class room. So lets get started." Mr. Folkert Beilschmidt picks up a sheet of paper, wich I assume has the names writen on it, and reads the names off, one by one. I wait paciantly for my name to be called.

"(2nd friend) und Ludvig. Yao und Ivan. Last, but not least Francis und (Name). Now get vizh jour partner und use jour few minutes visely." With that students stood up wondering around trying to get to their partner, with as little as much violence nessicary. I sat quietly waitting for this Francis guy to find me. If I found him I couldn't say much.

'I wonder who he is?' Right then a guy about 5'9 sets a note book on the desk next to me. He has wavey shoulder blonde hair and a strange shade of blue eyes. Stubble is growing on his chin as if had forgotten to shave for the passed few days. The man scoots his desk closer to mine with a smirk plastered on his face. Not to be rude, but the look on his face makes me want to punch it off. Sadly I couldn't do that, I just got back to school and I barely know him.

"Bonjor. You must be zhe lovely (Name). I am Francis Bonnefoy, nice to met you." Francis gives me a welcoming smile. I nod looking away from him down to my note book. Doodling on the sheet of paper that's infront of me.

"So do you 'ave a curtain country you would like to work on. If no we can do zhe one I 'ave in mind." Francis asks grabbing some things from his bag. He looks at me after placing them atop his desk. I flip through my book for a clean pieace of paper. Once finding one I scibble some words on it. I quickly finish and read over it. Making sure it doesn't sound stupid.

It read: What every you have in mind is fine really? I don't know much about any country, but America. Even if I know something I only know the basics. 

I hand it to him and start to doodle random stuff on my notebook while waitting for a reply. Francis blinks a few times before speaking.

"Why did you right it down on paper? Could you 'ave not told me?" His question hurt, but he doesn't know. I take the paper back adding a few things on it so he would understand.

It read: I'm mute, if you didn't know already. Francis suddenly stands up from his desk, causing the chair to fly backwards to the ground. I quickly turn my head over to him in suprise. He looks at me with pure sadness and worry. It scares me a little bit how serious he looks. In the blink of an eye, Francis is giving my a hug, swinging me in his arms, at the same time he's crying. Over dramatic much?

"Ooh. It's okay big brother is 'ere for you! Everyzhing will be okay!" Francis continues to spin me around as he tightly holds me in his arms. I try to break free, but in all my attempts I give up.

'What's up with this guy? How many times has he been hit on the head?' I ask myself.

"Francis Bonnefoy!" A stern german accent says, grabbing our attention. It's Mr. Folkert Beilschmidt's voice. Francis sets me down, patting me on the head before he apoligizes. The teacher nods his head, going back to whatever he had been doing before. Much to Francis' releif. I guess he and this teacher don't get along to much.

"Anyways, I zhink we should do France. It's such a great place. ..." He starts to ramble on about the country of France. He must have been transfured from there to here, for the schools weird program. I look down at my notebook, pretending to nod when every he takes a break so he just keeps going. Luckly the bell rings not to soon after. Letting us know schools out for the day.

Half of the class rushes over to Mr. Folkert Beilschmidt to turn in the country their doing. I stand up walking over to his desk as well. I tare a paper out of my notebook handing it to him. He frowns.

I start to gather of my stuff, making sure everything is nice and neat. Standing up I look at Francis who just so happens to still be talking about France. I roll my eyes in annoyance. Looks like he's going to be standing there for awhile because I'm out of here.

"Francis is make you do France." He asks annoyed. I shake my head no then explain how I don't really care which country I am studying. Mr. Folkert Beilschmidt doesn't look to convinced, but nods his head anyways. I am about to walk out of the room when I hear Francis call me.

"Eh, (Name) Where are you going?" I turn back around to face him, giving him my 'are you kidding' look before turning back around. Heading towards the door to leave. The hall is emprier then it was just seconds before. So I quickly move. Footsteps follow after me and I know excactly who's they are. I just keep walking nontheless.

"So what are you doing after school?" Francis asks me, walking fast to keep up with me. I walk faster to were I'm at a jogging speed. Francis starts to run, stopping infront of me. I quickly come to a stop and look up at him. Pulling a peice of paper out of my bag; I start to write.

It read: I'm going home. By myself. We can discuse the project tomarrow at lunch, if that's fine with you.

I hand it to him. Francis reads it to himself before smiling and replying.

"But why (name)? I want to work on zhe 'project' now. I zhink it would be best to 'study' at my 'ouse." He had a smug smirk on his face. I glare at him, grabbing the closest, and don't forget heaviest, text book I have and hit him with it. I place the text book back in my bag after watching him fall to the ground in pain. I head down the hallway without him. Turning to the right, once I get to the edge of the hallway.

'That guy is a real pain and I just met him.' Is all I say while walking out of the school building, and towards home.


	6. Set up

Used to be Mute

England X Reader

Part 5

~~ The next day~~

Today I woke up a little after five, got up placed a random shirt and pair of jeans on. Doing all my daily ruten, I left the house. Walking all the way to school on this fine morning. I let out a silent yawn, as I make my way towards the school. I'm thankful I live close enough to walk to school. I really am in no mood for all that loud noice on a bus.

Letting my feet guide me to school as I start to think. Yesterday was a pretty good day. I made few friends here and there. (1st friend) was trying to get my a boyfriend till (3rd friend) hit her upside the head with a book. Knocking _some _sence back into her. I smile at the memory. I had a few of the same teachers as when I left, but then again a lot of them were new. So I had to get used to their teaching method. Which in all they were really good at.

Soon enough with all the thoughts end as well as my walk to school. I stood at the school doors, staring at the door like some mindless zombie. I open the door, walking inside, and heading to the cafiteria. I feel myself smile wider at the thought of hanging out with everyone. The thoughts were nice and fill me with joy.

I remember when I used to hang out with every group and all of their different personalities. It doesn't matter much now that was the passed and now is well, it's just now.

I'm so busy thinking about everything that I run into someone. I fall to the ground landing on my butt. Which hurt! I blink at the to stund from the sudden fall. I glance up to see Arthur brushing himself off. He goes to say something, but stops when he sees me. I quickly get up, blushing in embarassment. I brush myself off from the dirt that had been on my clothes.

"Sorry, (Name). I wasn't paying much attention." He's blushing as well. I smile forgivingly at him telling him in sign language that I wasn't paying much attention either. He smiles lightly in return.

"So how did you like school yesterday?" He asks me. I shrugg and tell him that it was just a day at school. Fun yet boring . Arthur nods his head.

"Yes, same with me. I suppose, but something was different." I look at him a bit confused. Arthur's emerald eyes were twinkling as if he were thinking of something pressiose or he had a secret he would never share. 'It makes him look so young like a child, but yet so handsome. . . Wait! Did I say he was Handsome! It's fine it's not like he heard me.' I think to myself, feeling my cheeks flush.

We start to walk to the cafiteria together, talking about random things we find interesting or just plain stupid. It turns out we have alot in common. More than I thought we would have had. I'm more childish, but in the end it seems we like a lot of the same things, or dislikes the same things. Depends on the topic. It is nice.

"Aww, look at you two already hanging out. So when do you two plan on going out? Give me the details." (1st friend) asks from behind us. Suprising us both. I turn around to face and Arthur just rolls his eyes, looking away. I teasingly glare at her and she holds her hands up in defence as if she had not done a thing.

"I'm playing. I'm playing... Maybe." She calls out, whispering the last word. I playfully punch her in the arm. We used to do this to one another; we would embaress the shit out of one another infront of a guy. It didn't matter who the guy was, if it was a guy, it was a guy. In the end we were always laughing about it.

"Mind if I join in on your little conversation." (1st friend) pushes herself between Arthur and myself. I take a step to the right giving her more room to walk. I couldn't help, but smile. It's always nice to have my friends around.

~~Arthur's P.O.V.~~

I was having a nice discution with (Name) about litrature class, seeing as we have the same teacher, but at different times. When her friend, (1st friend) interupted us. (Name) doesn't seem to mind, then again she is calm about alot of things. It's easy to tell that she's relaxed when around people she cares deeply about.

I let out as sigh as I step to the left so (1st friend) can join us. I look at (Name), I frown going into thought. 'That smile is just so cute. It's just so innocent and childish. I'm suprised after such a life changing incudent that (Name) seems so happy about everything around her. No matter how she looks at it.'

"Arthur! Earth to Arthur." I shake my head and look down at the two.

"Hmm? Yes."

"(Name) and I were wondering if you wanted to come hang out with us this weekend." I think everything over, looking over anything I may have, but none.

"Alright. What time and where?" I ask so I know where I'm going at what time. It's best to ask know because I may not remember to ask later. (1st friend) hands me a sheet of paper that she pulled out of no where. I place it in my jean pocket. When I look over at (Name), she's trying to hide her face. I wonder what's eatting her.

~~(Name) P.O.V~~

I knew exactly what (1st friend) is doing. I've played this card many times before with her and heres how it works. Said friend inturupts the guy and girl friend randomly asks the guy to hang out, he says yes, when the day comes, and the guy and girl meet up, but no friend. It's a set up date planned by the friend.

This must be pay back from the last three dates I hooked her up with. Now I see why she's doing this. It's all revenge. Not only that, but she is sentting me up with a guy I'm still getting to know. At least the guys I hooked her up with she knew.

"Alright. Well we'll see ya next weekend." (1st friend) grabs my hand and drags me away to the cafiteria. There's just no way out of this is there? I have to run to keep up with (1st friend) other whys she would liturally be dragging me and the last time that happened, I was covered in bruises.


	7. Date pt1

Used to be Mute

England X Reader

Part 6

~~(Name) P.O.V.~~

It's Saturday and let me tell you. Yesterday was so slow because I couldn't stop thinking about today. (1st friend) told me Arthur would be at my house at noonish to pick 'us' up. By us, I mean me. I know she's going to ditch the both of us with some stupid excuse. I couldn't sleep either, for some reason I couldn't stop thinking about Arthur. I swear if (1st friend) every pulls something like this again. I won't be the only mute one.

I lay in my bed thinking over what clothes I have. I don't know why I'm so worried about what to wear, I just am. Usually I throw something on and call it good, but I just can't do that for some reason. I keep over thinking things. The bad thing of it all is that it is 11:23 and I still can't think of anything. I am just about to call a quits.

There is a knock at my door and I ring the bell. Signaling whoever is on the other side may come in. My mother walks in with a laundry basket under her arm. Her (e/c) eyes scan over my room then land on me.

"I'm doing laundry today. If you have anything please take it to the laundry room. That is if you want it done." I nod my head. My eyes grow wide, how had I not thought of this before. I can get my mom to . . . I look over what she's wearing. She is wearing a pink sweat shirt, a blue and purple apron, and blue capris. Never mind she looks like grandma dressed her up.

"Hmm? Are you looking for something to wear?" I blink; she hit a bulls-eye on that one. I nod my head up and down. Standing up from my bed and walking over to the closet. She follows closely behind me, setting the basket down. Mother looks at all my clothes quickly scanning each one before pulling out a cute outfit. I stare stunned. How could...? What?

"I was your age once. I know all the ins and outs." She goes to leave the room, but stops. Grabbing the basket and begins speaking.

"Oh and when you get home I wanna know aaall about your little date." She winks shutting the door before I can do anything. My mother knows me too well, it's kind of scary. I mean I could rob a bank, leaving nothing for the investigators. She would know it was me. I could like step one foot in a room and she would know where I was. It's like she has super powers. I wonder if she actually does. It's a possibility.

I look over the outfit she picked out for me. It's (Favorite color) long sleeve shirt with a black V-neck vest, a pair of blue (skinny, flare, boot cut) jeans, and (Favorite color) All-star sneakers. I throw it on, look it over in the mirror, and start to over think again. So many stupid and pointless questions flying threw my head. I shake it off quickly slipping on the pair of shoes and running into the living room before I have any second thoughts.

I turn left into the living room to see my mother chatting away with Arthur. Arthur has a very noticeable blush and my mother a look of pure evil, especially in her eyes. My eyes widen and I dash to the two. I smile nervously sneaking up on my mother to hear the conversation.

"So you've got to be a gentleman to be taking my little baby on a date. You do have the looks, she's got interesting taste. Oh do you wanna see her..." I grab her shoulder rough enough to get her attention. She turns her head to see me standing there with a light blush. She smiles innocently down at me as if she were not just trying to embarrass me.

"Hello (name). This is one fine lad you picked out." I blush, shaking my head in denial. I couldn't really explain to her what's going on. The bad thing is if this gets to my dad. (1st friend) is so dead if that happens.

"(1st friend) was supposed to join us, but something came up. Now (name) and I will be spending the day together." Arthur explains to my mother for me. Thank you, guy who knows how to make things sound normal.

I blink once before rubbing the bridge of my nose. Then realization hits me like a pile of bricks. I knew she would ditch us. I just knew it. Someone please give me a Nobel Prize for figuring this one out. That girl is probably shoving burgers down her throat right now for all I know.

"You just grow up so fast, (name). You'll soon move out and then married." I walk over to stand by Arthur. My mother gives a sad look as if she is going to cry at any given moment. Sadly she does. I start to panic running over to her side. Arthur kind of just stood there not entirely sure what to do. I wouldn't either if I were him.

I rub circles on her back to comfort her. It doesn't work much only causing her to cry even more. Shit, what do I do? I start to look around for something when I see a random teddy bear on the coffee table. It is Huggy. Mom loves Huggy only because it was a gift from me to her when I was younger. I grab the soft bear and hand it to her. Mom kindly takes it from me, stroking its fur for comfort.

I take this chance, grabbing Arthur's hand, and leaving before my mom could stop me. Arthur looks down at me with a surprised and confused face. He probably wasn't expecting me to drag him out of my house away from my crazy mother.

"Is you mother going to be okay?" Arthur asks, a bit of worry in his words. I nod my head with a smile. My attention goes to our hands; I am still holding his hand. . . I stream on the inside, quickly pulling my hand away from his, and I blush. Arthur must have noticed as well because out of the corner of my eye I notice him blushing as well. He is even looking at him hand. Arthur clears his throat getting ready to speak.

"Well shall we get going?" He looks down at me waiting for my answer. I tell him yes in sign language and he leads the way to where ever we're going.


	8. Date pt2

Used to be Mute

England X Reader

Part 6

Arthur and I are walking into a park area. It is the city park, I had always loved this place as I child. In fact I still do. It's just a nice place to go when you need a place to think or clear your mind. It's also nice to see all the children so happy when playing tag or hide-and-seek. Arthur sighs heavily, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"I apologize (Name) if you don't have fun. (1st friend) said she had everything under control. So I didn't really plan anything." Arthur is looking at his surroundings to ashamed that he wasn't prepared for something like this to happen. I shrug not really minding much. It's just nice to hang out with him at such a lovely place.

I smile at him grabbing his hand. I had noticed that a lot of kids were playing a game that I loved. (Favorite Childhood Game)! It would be so much fun to join them and it might cheer Arthur up. It always makes me happy when I play with the younger kids. It made me feel young as well.

Arthur looks at me confused when I drag him over to the group of kids. There is one little girl specifically that I walk up to. The girl has long brown hair and bright blue eyes. She smiles when she sees me. Her name is Emma. A sweet little girl who is deaf and mute. I had become friends with her when she couldn't make any friends because of her problem.

We start a conversation with each other, talking away. Arthur just watches the both of us. I am asking little Emma if we can join in on the game. She looks at the other kids then back at me with a smile. Emma walks over to the group explaining how Arthur and I are going to play as well.

The kids don't argue, they actually agree with the idea. I turn to Arthur with a large smile on my face. In sign language I say 'Emma says we can play (Favorite Childhood Game.) It'll be fun and it may give us some idea as to what we can to later." Arthur nods in agreement.

~~Time Skip~~

After running around for an hour, Arthur and I are both exhausted. We thank the kids for letting us join in, what made us both smile when we left was when the group said 'You're welcome.' in union. Arthur and I are now sitting on a bench outside of the park.

"That was fun. I haven't played that game since I was younger." Arthur looks over at me. I glance over at him giving a smile of approval. I love hanging out with him. It just brings a smile to my face. Arthur shifts in his spot when a phone goes off. He stands up reaching into his back pocket to grab his phone.

The call must have not been that important because he just hangs up and places the phone back into his pocket. Arthur glances at me holding out his hand.

"Would you like to eat? I'm quiet famished." I take Arthurs hand and nod my head. 'Eating would be nice.' I say moving my fingers in a quick motion. Arthur's grip on my hand tightens slightly. The hold is comforting and warm; it causes me to blush at the feeling.

He leads me to a nearby café. We go in to see a lovely decorated building, with organized tables. We stand waiting to be seated. I examine the building from beautiful walls to the clean tiles on the floor. A man appears at the podium, looking us over.

"How many sir?" The man asks and Arthur holds up two fingers. The man nods, picking up two menus and leading the way to a table by a window in the back. Arthur lets me sit down first; he then sits down right across from me. The man places a menu in front of each one of us before saying.

"Your waiter will be with you shortly." Then he left. Arthur turns to me.

"I've never really ben hear before, but I heard it's a good place to eat. I thought it would be nice to have lunch here with you." Arthur opens the menu glancing threw it. I open mine spotting one of my favorite dishes. I smile telling Arthur what I want. We place the menus at the edge of the table and start to chat about anything really.

We were so caught up in our conversation we didn't notice another man standing at the table.

"Excuse moi." Arthur and I both look over towards the man to see… I sit in shock. It's Francis. Oh no. I sink a little bit in my seat. I didn't feel like talking to him. Especially after Friday's incident.

"I am Francis and I'll be taking you orders. What would you like to drink?" Francis opens his eyes and spots me. He smiles until he sees who I'm with. Francis glares at Arthur, but Arthur just ignores the rude jester.

"I'll have tea. (Name) what would you like?" Arthur asks me and I tell him (Favorite drink.). Arthur tells Francis and the French man leaves to get the drinks. Leaving Arthur and me alone to talk happily once again. He didn't seem as happy as he had earlier; I start to wonder if he and Francis were enemies or something. I don't bring it up afraid that Arthur would get angry or upset.

Francis soon returns with a tea and (Favorite drink). I bow my head slightly as a thank you. Francis pulls out a notepad and asks, "Do you know what you would like to eat?"

"Yes. She wants (Favorite lunch.) and I would like Bacon, lettuce, tomato sandwich. Please." Arthur hands Francis the menus as he starts to place the notebook back in his apron.

"It's called a BLT sandwich." I hear him growl as he walks away. I look at him, worried.

"So (Name) do you have any plans next weekend?" Arthur asks emerald eyes staring into my (eye color) eyes. I shake my head no, picking up the glass of (Favorite Drink), and taking a sip. I had nothing planned for next weekend and for all I know I could be working on that project with Francis . . . well if he isn't working here.

"Then would you like to accompany me at this book store. It's the grand opening and I heard they should be releasing this great book by (Favorite Author)." He takes a drink from his tea before looking back up at me for an answer. I loved (Favorite Author) more than anything and going with Arthur to a book store sounds so nice. He is a lot of fun.

'Sounds fun.' I let him know. He smiles at me with pure joy.

"Great. Saturday at noon. I'll pick you up and we'll have lunch before heading to the book store." Arthur informs me. After arranging our next get together, Francis comes back with our food. Arthur doesn't thank him, but I smile and nod. Francis smiles back and leaves.

~~Time Skip~~

Arthur is walking me home. I love his company, it makes me feel safe. It's about ten minutes after 4 o'clock. The time went by so quickly; I just couldn't believe it. I just wish I could spend some more time with him. I mean Arthur is just such a great friend. I'll have to thank

(1st friend) for this.

We finally get to my house. Arthur smiles a sad smile and tells me good-bye. He is going to leave. I want to say good-bye to him. I want to say something anything. I can feel this pressure in my throat as if my voice is trying to break free. I just wave to him as he starts to leave my yard. I open my mouth, close it. I have to try. . .


	9. Dark

Used to be Mute

England X Reader

Part 7

This painful burning sensation starts to form in my throat. I feel tears forming at the edges of my eyes, the feeling is unbearable. I stand starting to cry. 'It hurts!' I scream in my head. My body starts to shake uncontrollably at the pain. 'Why? Why does it hurt? I- I just.' I start to hear myself gasping in pain and the world becomes fuzzy.

I fall to my knees. A figure turns to look at me and as I see the blurry figure turn to me I let out a pained, terrified scream. Slowly I start to feel weak as the world goes black around me. Numbness takes over my body.

~~Arthur's P.O.V.~~

I turned around to see (Name) crying and letting out pained sounds. I watch her fall to her knees as she lets out a scream. It is deafening to the ear. I couldn't move it's like my bodies shut down in shock. I couldn't take my eyes off her. (Name)'s face is flushed and tears ran down her cheeks to the ground.

Once she falls to the ground and goes silent I'm able to move. The first thing I do is run over to her side. 'What just happened?' I ask myself, looking at her with worried eyes. I stand up, leaving her there. I quickly run up to her door, knocking hard to get someone's attention.

A man opens the door with an angered face. The man looks similar to (Name) the (Hair color) hair, but different eyes. He blinks a couple of times when he sees me.

"What? You're that boy that took my daughter out. Where is she!?" He is looking at me with so much hate. I glance behind me toward (name), the man pushes me out of the way to see what I had been looking at. He froze in his spot calling (Name)'s mother's name. The (mom's eye color) eyes that had been full of enjoyment and happiness when I first met her are now full of worry when she sees me without (Name).

"(Name). Something happened to her. I was just leaving then all of a sudden she started to scream and she feel unconscious. I don't know what happened." I explain to the two adults in front of me. (Name)'s mother starts to cry, covering her face. (Name)'s dad growls with anger.

"Honey, go inside and get a hold of some emergency number as for you," He turns to me. (eye color) eyes that would seem strong and cold are filled with sadness and worry. They stare into my emerald green eyes. "Please bring (name) inside and set her on the couch." I nod at the command, doing what he had instructed.

When I set (Name) down she whimpers lightly, then a sad humming sound before falling silent once again. I feel as if this may be my fault. A guilty feeling swells within my chest. Looking down at (name) something just made me feel terrible about all this.

"What do you suppose happened to her?" I over hear (Name)'s mother speaking with her father. Her voice is shaky and cracks with every word like she wants to cry, but can't.

"I don't know. I couldn't tell you dear." After he finishes the sentence, sirens can be heard in the distance. The sound that should be getting closer only seems to get farther as I stare at (Name). She has been through so much, I know that. She is just a normal girl though in my eyes she special and it all just seems unfair. No matter how much has been taken from her she smiles. Not fake or forced. Real and pure. It just doesn't seem so far.

~~(Name)'s P.O.V.~~

I stand in the darkness glancing around me. Everything is so dark and there is an evil aura that scares me. A figure appears before me in the shadows. The figure is tall and the outline of him looks similar to a man. He is the man I made the wish to, I know it. Just the aura he puts off tells me so. I glance up at the man not moving a single muscle.

"So you want your voice back. Is that it. You know your little love for the guy almost broke the bond." I stand still not daring to move. Not in this man presence. He makes me feel weak and small like I have nothing, but at the same time he makes me feel protected from the world. I shift slightly.

"No one ever really liked your voice. They never really liked you." The man says in a matter of fact voice, venom in his words. I go to say something, but stop. He tells me these things that I don't want to believe yet; I can't help, but to trust him. He chuckles lightly darkness coming closer to me as he stays hidden in the shadows. I frown.

"So why try to speak. Why bother with any of them. They never have liked you, still don't, and never will." His words seem to trigger some emotion that has been locked away for so long. It's an emotion that made me look up to face him. I glare at him, hate filling my eyes and a fire burning in my soul.

"You're wrong." I say once feeling a single tear roll down my cheek. I open my mouth and say again. "You're wrong. You're wrong! You're wrong!" I yell out repeating it louder and louder. He lies to me every time I see him; he locks me away from the rest of the world. This man who seemed so kind when I first wished to be mute is cruel. He just wanted to leave me broken and alone in the dark.

"What did you say to me!?" He hisses, hatred dripping from his words. I stiffen from the sudden outburst. Him yelling is not something I'm used to because he's usually calm and understanding of what I say or tell him. The man must not like hearing someone go against him like I did.

"You're wrong! You always have been. You've all ways lied to me. My family and friends love me!" I start, pausing as if something were to happen. Once he didn't say anything I continue. "They love me a-and I love them back. That love is something you can't take away no matter how hard you try to keep me caged up and how much your keep me from seeing the truth. They love me." I say glaring at the shadow figure.

The man steps out of the shadows a face so red with anger and a glare that could kill. He finally decided to show himself to me. The way he looks scares me more than anything else in the world. He has red hair with black horn sticking out and a tail following him. This man is a devil. A devil with no name, a living nightmare. I stare wide eyed; I had just pissed off a demon.

"(Name)!" He yells my name causing me to flinch. I start to cower again, feeling small. I turn away too scared to look this man in the eyes. He stops right in front of me; I can just feel his eyes watching me. I shiver to scared to move once more.

"You can't even look me in the eye, yet you think you can just deify me with a few hopeful words." I don't answer him. I couldn't I am back to the beginning, right where I started. To scared and worried to respond or make a sound. I start to loss the once found hope, but it comes right back when an image of Arthur appears in my head.

"Just like I-" I interrupt him.

"No. I'm done playing your game. I am too strong to let you win." I state turning away from the demon. I start to walk into the darkness that once frightened me. I could be afraid not when I have so much. I would be afraid either. As I walk I hear the demon call my name again and again, but I simply ignore it.

I keep walking till I come upon two large double doors. They stand tall, as if they are a doorway to some other place. I grab the doors large hand and pull it open. A light shines through scaring away the darkness that had once consumed my mind. The light made everything look so nice. I smile lightly as I continue out the door.


	10. Three Words

Part 8

My eyes open up to a bright white ceiling and the first thing I feel in my hand is something soft and warm. I glance over to see my mother's hand in mine as my father comforts her by rubbing her back. I grip her hand a bit to grab her attention and it seems to work well.

"You're awake? Oh god (name), you're awake!" My mother shouts out. Everyone in the room turns to look at me, hoping it is true. Smiles appear as well as tears. So many faces; my mom, dad, (1st friend), (2nd friend), (3rd friend), and then some other relatives of mine. (1st friend) goes to glomp me, but (3rd friend) stops her.

The room is full of life, it would seem complete to a lot of people. For some reason odd reason though something is missing. I look over everyone as they speak, talk, and cheer. That's when it hit me the something missing isn't a thing, it's someone. Arthur is missing, not anywhere in the room.

"Mom." I whisper my voice sore from not talking in so long. Everyone looks at me shocked. My mother smiles warmly at me, crying her heart out at the sound of my voice. Her hand's hold tightens on mine.

"You spoke." Are the only words she utters. I don't mind her caring, but I want Arthur. I want to see him. I need to see him. I just had to speak with him.

"Mom, where's. . . Where's Arthur?" I stumble over words like I'm speaking a foreign language. My father turns to face me wide eyed before glaring. I could tell what he's thinking and I didn't like it, but I don't say anything.

"He's out in the hall. He said he didn't want to be in here until you woke up. He never said why." (1st friend) states while doing a bunch of random hand motions. I slowly sit up in my spot and then nod my head.

"I want to speak to him." I stand up from the bed. My three friends look at one another. (2nd friend) shrugs her shoulders, (1st friend) starts to head to the door, and (3rd friend) rubs the bridge of her nose. After (1st friend) leaves the room it goes completely quiet. Some people shifted thinking the silence is awkward while others seem at peace.

Two sets of footsteps grab everyone attention . . . well mine to say the least. I wait a moment before seeing Arthur walk in with (1st friend). Correction Arthur is being dragged by her. I smile at the sight of him; his presence makes me so happy.

"I told you to let me go!" He shouts at her. (1st friend) points towards to me causing Arthur to look over. His green eyes grow wide at the sight of seeing me awake and okay. I don't bother moving though; I'm just to happy it makes me want to cry. He starts to walk in my direction like some unknown force is moving him.

"Arthur." I say his name for the first time. He stops in his right in front of me surprise written all over his face. I waste no time to hug him, face resting on his chest.

"Arthur." I say again, starting to cry and my body starts to shake. He's so warm. Arthur finally wraps his arms around me returning the hug. I feel him rest his head carefully down onto my shoulder. My hands grab hold of his shirt tightly griping it.

"I'm so glad you're okay." He whispers into my ear. I slowly pull away just far enough so I can look up at him, but not enough to break our hug. I smile up at him.

"Arthur? I need to tell you something." I can feel my heart pounding in my chest, my face becoming a shade of red, and thoughts flying wildly through my head. I look up so I'm looking into his eyes. His emerald eyes staring into (eye color) as if looking for what I'm going to say.

"I think I love you." I turn my head away a little embarrassed. Arthur's hand grabs my chin causing me to look back at him. His hand moves up to cherish my cheek. He starts to lean in. I close my eyes waiting for what I think is a kiss. Right before he kisses me someone's yelling stops us.

"Don't you dare your hands on my daughter!" It's my father. I turn my head over to look at him. His face is red with anger; I can't help, but laugh when my mom comes in and drags him out of the room. Arthur smiles down at me.

"By the way, I love you too." This time when he goes to kiss me there are no interruptions. I kiss back, not really sure what else to do. This is my first kiss after all. When we pull back I hug him and laugh.

"You have a lovely laugh too. I would like to hear it more often." Arthur lets out a chuckle as he places a small kiss on my check.

"Wait. Does this mean we're going out?" I look up at him.

"Yes it does." Arthur leans down and kisses me once more on the lips. I take his hand in mine and we leave the room towards the rest of the group. Arthur starts to get the idea and picks me up so he's carrying me bride style into the lobby.

The looks on everyone's faces when they see us walk into the room. (1st friend)'s mouth is hanging wide open in disbelief. My father is yelling at Arthur while my mom tries to keep him calm. (3rd friend) is still just reading a book. (2nd friend) walks over to talk to us a bit.


End file.
